


Betrayal of A Strange Kind

by Jade444



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Abuse, Boss/Fell Is a dicc, Gay as hell, I ship too much Swapfellcest, Incest, Lemony Vibes, M/M, Regret, Swearing, Who am I kidding that's impossible, no smut (yet)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade444/pseuds/Jade444
Summary: Swapfell Papyrus is tired of his brother constantly acting like he's just a simple dog, and runs away to Underswap. But what happens when Swapfell Sans tries to get him back?On hiatus for now.





	1. Little Blue Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Work originally started on Wattpad.
> 
> I ship too much Swapfellcest, don't mind me

Papyrus had never wanted this. He'd never wanted his brother to grow into this... whatever it was. What, Papyrus pondered, had happened to the nice little child he had once been? But now, coughing up his own bone marrow, he found himself uncaring of what had happened. He did truly love his brother. Maybe a little more than as a brother, but he sure loved him. The last few resets, he had confessed, and it all turned out wonderfully. Until the child came, and reset. It was always the same child. Now, this reset, something different had happened. His brother was acting strange.

"Alright you piece of shit, get to your station and work." Sans' high-pitched voice growled. Papyrus reached a hand to his own jaw, rubbing it to attempt and remove some of the pain. It did not help. He held his hand in front of his face, red liquid dripping down his fingers. He noticed Sans' voice again, but didn't seem to hear it. He staggered to his feet and looked at Sans. "Y-yes, m'lord...." He mumbled and started limping toward his station. Sans disappeared from sight. Papyrus kept walking, even past his station. He was moving toward the woods. As he stepped into the trees, he silently thought about the recent events.

Sans had started beating him more. Before, he had respected at least some of Papyrus' needs and wants. But now, he rarely listened to him speak at all. He winced as he felt his broken ribs brush against his shirt lightly. It had been happening for days now, almost a week. And Papyrus was tired of it. Suddenly, he heard something behind him. He instinctively spun around, looking for his follower. The motion, however, sent a sharp bolt of white-hot pain through his body, and he had to stifle a shout of pain. "Ugh..."

"Oh, dear, are you okay? I didn't mean to frighten you!" A tiny.... skeleton, immediately rushed up to him. Papyrus winced slightly out of instinct. This skeleton, he looked like Sans, except he was dressed in light gray and blue armor instead of black and red. it was the same right down to the scarf, which on this thing was cyan instead of red. "Wh-What-" Papyrus started, looking at the skeleton in disbelief. "Oh, I should introduce myself, huh? Sorry about that... I'm Sans! But you can call me Blue." The tiny clone of his brother held out a hand, as if to shake.

Papyrus looked at the extended hand skeptically. "I'm.... Papyrus." He said slowly, still coming to term with this strange 'Blue'. "Oh, You have the same name as my brother! But I suppose this is an alternate version of my world... Um..." Blue flushed slightly in embarrassment. "Who are you, what are you doing here?" Papyrus quickly asked. He wasn't sure his Sans was going to be gone for long.

Blue brightened up a little. "Well I told you my name, but I'm basically... I'm your brother, but a little different I suppose." The small skeleton smiled excitedly. "Could... Could you help me get out of here?" Papyrus asked. He was sure the skeleton would say no. And he was incorrect. "yeah, sure!" Blue said at the same moment Papyrus's phone rang in his pocket. He answered it, out of habit. It was Sans. "Where are you, mutt?!" His brother's voice snarled through the phone. Papyrus gave Blue a pained look and then spoke into the phone, "It's not like you would care, would you? But if you must know, I'm going somewhere you won't find me for a while. See you in hell!" And with that, he hung up. He turned to Blue, and grinned. "Take me to your house, bro."

The small skeleton seemed confused for a moment, then brightened up. "Sure thing! Come with me!" Blue rushed off with the taller skeleton in pursuit. They stepped through a portal, and entered a world much like Papyrus' own.

~~~

Papyrus observed his surroundings as he walked, as a habit of living in a world where any monster would kill you for  _looking at them_  the wrong way.  He followed the smaller skeleton to a cheerful-looking house that looked exactly like the one in Papyrus's universe. As they stepped in, Papyrus noticed more than several differences. One, there was a much friendlier atmosphere. Two, the TV was not in shattered pieces over the ground. Three, there were two other skeletons already sitting on the couch, snoozing away. Blue rushed to the taller, orange-hoodied skeleton that took up most of the couch.

After a few minutes of poking the skeleton repeatedly, Blue finally got some results. "Yay, Papy!" Blue threw his arms around the tall skeleton's neck in a hug. Papyrus silently thought that if his own brother had done that to him, he would probably slap the little shit. And then ask him what the fuck he had been doing. And then he would sulk in his room after slapping the little skeleton, guilty. He shook his head to clear that thought train and watched the scene before him.

The skeleton in the orange hoodie immediately set his gaze on papyrus, eyelight sparking orange for a moment menacingly. "Who.. is he?" The skeleton asked to Blue. "He's you, from another alternate universe!" 

"What did i say about going to different universes by yourself? You could get hurt or worse."

"I know, Papy, but he was trying to get away from someone!" Blue told his brother. "Hmm, well then we need to give him a nickname at this moment to avoid confusion." Papyrus's clone said, looking at him again. "I was thinking Slim." Blue said and smiled. "I could deal with that...." Papyrus- 'Slim' Said, smiling a little.

"Yay!" Blue said, his eyelights forming a star shape. "Well, Slim, this is my brother Papyrus, but his nickname is Stretch." The little skeleton explained, then checked his watch. "Oh dear, I'm missing a patrol!!" He rushed out the front door with a quick 'goodbye'. Slim turned to face Stretch, smiling nervously. "H-Hello..." He said quietly, and looked at the still-sleeping skeleton on the other end of the couch. "Who's he?" Slim queried, looking a Stretch again. "Oh, that's Red. We saved him from his brother in his universe." Stretch answered with a calm, lazy grin.

Slim nodded a little. "What was his brother like?" He asked, curious to find out how similar his brother and this strange skeletons' brother was. "He beat him up pretty bad." Was all Stretch said, and the skeleton reached over to gently shake Red.Red woke a little, blinking open his eyes slowly. Slim found himself smiling as the tiredness of his brothers' alternate, being reminded of himself in so many ways. "We have a new friend, Red, you should meet him." Stretch said calmly, shaking the short skeleton again. Slim was interested to find Red had a gold tooth in the same place as he himself had one. red sat up and rubbed at his eyesockets tiredly, and looked with dim eyelights at Slim. "Hi...." Slim said, seeing a very small flicker of fear in the smaller's eyelights. It was so quick he could have just been imagining it.

Red brightened his eyelights, looking at the tall skeleton before him. "Hi there..." he was reminded of his brother immediately when he looked at Slim, his soul clenching in immediate fear. But  he realized this skeleton was not his brother, no matter how similar he looked to Boss."Can i sit?" Slim asked him quietly, gesturing to the space beside himself. Red nodded, and scooted over to give him more room. He offered a nervous smile as the taller skeleton sat next to him. "You uh.. running from your bro too?" He said with a nervous grin.

"yes, I suppose i am..." Slim averted his gaze to something else. he was feeling a little tired, but he should probably get up and clean himself up. His hands were still a little stained with marrow... No one had mentioned that. Shit. "I should g-go get cleaned up, uh, I'll be back..." Slim got up -even though he had just sat- and looked around. If he was correct, the layout would be exactly like his house. Stretch got up as well, still smiling lazily. "I'll find you some clothes, Slim." He disappeared into what would have been Slim's room in his universe. Slim went into the bathroom, and shucked off his coat before peeling his marrow-stained shirt off.

He was relieved to find the bathroom layout was like at his old home.  _Old home_. It seemed actually rather ridiculous to be saying Old Home already. Had he really left it behind? He pondered on this for a few more moments before grabbing a rag and getting it wet, beginning to scrub the semi-dried fluids off of his bones.

He had nearly finished with his ribs by the time he had to start on his back. He was having trouble reaching back. Every time he tried, he had to stop and wince from the pain. One of his ribs was broken and crooked, but still attached, and grated painfully against his other ribs. He froze when the bathroom door creaked open, and spun around quickly, afraid of who it could be. instead of an attacker, he saw a shocked-looking Red, standing in the doorway with eyelights so wide they nearly took up his entire eyesockets. "Oh god-" He started to say, then paused to think. "Do... do you need help?" he asked finally, his shocked expression replaced with one of worry. "Uh..." Slim thought for a moment. he could reject the help and act tough or... "Yeah, i need help." He wouldn't refuse help he knew he needed.

Slim handed Red the wet rag he had, and turned to show his bloody and scarred back. Red rubbed the cloth gently on his back, trying to put as little pressure as he could without hurting the larger skeleton, but still cleaning off the blood. Soon enough he finished, after accidentally causing a few shivers he payed no mind to. red quietly stepped away respectfully, rinsing off the rag and putting it on the edge of the sink. He silently turned to step out of the room now that he was done. "Thank... you." Slim said quietly as he left. He looked to the mirror, satisfied with the little cleaning he had been able to do. He'd need bandages for his wounds, but otherwise his scarred bones were clean. He walked downstairs, and sat on the couch next to Red. 

He was feeling tired. it seems Red was feeling the same way, as he curled up at Slim's side, closing his eyes. Slim couldn't help a smile appearing on his face and hesitantly patted Red's skull, and slowly drifted to sleep himself.

~~~

Sans walked through the snow, following footprints his brother had obviously made. He stopped at the station before the bridge, pulling out his phone. He dialed the number he wanted, and pressed the phone to the side of his skull. "Where are you, mutt?!" he snarled. Next, he heard some words that made his soul have a dropping feeling. he opened his mouth to speak again, but the low buzz told him Papyrus had hung up. "Shit..." He followed the trail of footprints, soul beating quickly in his panic. No, no, no, his brother could not have.... he couldn't even make himself think it. He quickened his step, soul beating faster. He knew he had been treating him a little worse, but bad enough for this? 

"please no...." He heard his voice choking out the two words as he approached the end of the footprints, finding nothing else. It was like the footsteps had just stopped. If he had found dust, he wouldn't even be able to tell if it was his brothers' or not. So many monsters had met their fate in the woods.... He hoped his brother wasn't one of them.


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh, Boss kinda makes semi-lemony scenes with his dicketry, but like.... no actual mature stuff.

_A week earlier._

_Sans walked through the forest, rubbing at his bare humeri before he stopped in front of a portal. He didn't look very surprised. Just a week earlier he had been met with a similar scene, and had nearly dusted the skeleton that stepped through. Now, he waited apprehensively. The skeleton stepped through once more, towering over Sans with what seemed to be a permanent cruel grin on his face. "I appreciate you meeting me here again, Razz." He said in a smooth, calm voice that one wouldn't think was possible from the intimidating skeleton.  
_

_"I thought I told you not to call me that, asshole." Sans muttered, shivering a little. Normally his magic kept him warm, though tonight seemed a little more chilly than usual. "I apologize,_ M'Lord _." The taller skeleton mocked his lazier fell counterpart. "You're glad I don't dust you right now..." Sans growled and glared at him. The tall skeleton's nickname, unfortunately, was Boss. And every time Sans used it, 'Boss' smiled smugly._

_"But you have not yet, my dear friend." Boss practically purred, his eyelights glowing. "I hardly doubt that we are 'friends', Boss." Sans sighed, sounding a little tired. "Oh. Well, perhaps I can do something do change that? How about giving you some helpful advice?" Boss said, watching an interested and curious look cross Sans' face. Without any hesitation, Boss elaborated, "What if I could tell you a way to make your... 'brother', obey your every command, whatever you want, whenever you want?" He grinned as he finished his sentence, enjoying the surprised but greedy look on the smaller's face._

_Sans thought it over for a moment, glancing at Boss skeptically. His brother constantly pissed him off, leaving socks everywhere, hardly ever cleaning to his expectations. "...Tell me more." Sans found himself mumbling, looking shyly up at Boss. His brother's alternate grinned wickedly, stepping closer and around Sans, pacing as he seemed deep in thought._

_Sans shivered, for once not from the cold, as a gloved hand brushed very lightly over the exposed part of his pelvis. This mother_ fucker _... He turned his face to glare at Boss, though it was rather un-intimidating  with how flustered he looked. "I propose you do what I would normally do, punish him for everything that bothers you. This has worked extremely well for me with my brother. Make your brother know who's... 'Boss'." Boss smirked at his own joke, which was a sort of humor that rarely came from the skeleton. Hell, it_ never _came from Boss, who normally despised them. Sans, of course, did not know this._

_"B-But, if I do that, he might be mad at me..." Sans stammered quietly, horrified at the thought of betraying what shred of trust he still could get from his brother. "He won't be, promise. He'll behave better than he ever has, and you know you want that." Boss purred in his ever-smooth voice. Sans still seemed very hesitant, frowning in a way that made Boss grin even wider, however possible. His mind was soon made up, however, when Boss's gloved hands found themselves dipping below the waistband of Sans' shorts in a way that nearly had the small skeleton's magic forming already._

 

_~~~_

_ Present Day. _

Sans stomped through the snow once more, a look of fury on his face.

That asshole was going to die. The smug bastard's dust would decorate the ground like so much of the other monsters that crossed his path before. He... he had made him do something he didn't want to. No... Sans couldn't blame Boss for that. He could only blame himself for listening to this... this... ugh! He wasn't thinking right, the Malicious Sans was now mentally tortured at the thought of his dear brother, dead. 

He growled as he felt warm tears forming in the edges of his eyesockets. No, he would not cry, the highly-respected member of the Royal Guard, would never cry! He forced the tears away and approached the portal that was now just appearing in the forest clearing. A light hint of a blush crossed his face as he remembered his previous encounter in this area, then forced that away as well. As the tall figure stepped out of the portal for the third time that month, Sans growled deeply, in a tone one wouldn't think was possible for his normally high-pitched voice. "You lied to me! You said he wouldn't be mad! You said he would obey me! But now...!" 

Sans summoned a complex bone attack and launched it at Boss, who simply waved a hand and formed a bone shield around himself. "You seem to have been too weak, my friend. You should have tried harder." Boss said calmly. "TOO WEAK?! TRIED HARDER?! Papyrus could be gone anywhere by now, or even worse, dead! I can't believe I fell for your stupid plan!" Sans nearly shrieked in disbelief. His mind was whirling in his fury and grief, he was hardly thinking straight. "Oh, please, I hardly think he's gone far. He probably ran off with my idiot brother and his alternate." Boss sighed in irritation.

"WHAT?! Your brother left, too? Where?!" Sans immediately demanded. "It seems your plan failed you too, then!" He added, his eyelights glowing coldly. "No, it was that little shit they nicknamed Blue who took them away, I'm sure of it! You're pathetic little alternate seemed intent on stealing my brother away..." Boss snarled, with a terrifying look of anger at the fact he was being doubted. "i don't care! I'll find papyrus myself. i don't need any more of your help!" Sans declared, spinning and stalking away.

He'd get his brother back, without the help of that conniving bony asshole. He reached his home with impressive swiftness and slammed the door behind him. To his own surprise, he found himself sliding to the floor, a sob racking his chest as he buried his face into his scarf.

He didn't believe he was crying. He couldn't believe it. He didn't even realize why, why would he be crying? Was it because he was betrayed? No, he didn't give a damn about that. Was it because he didn't know how to get his brother back? No, he knew he'd end up finding a way, not even worrying about that.

Was it because he found himself actually  _caring_  about his brother and the taller skeleton's well-being?

_...Oh...._

\---

_ Elsewhere. _

Slim grinned lazily at his alternate. Apparently Blue had invited some of their other alternates over to ' _celebrate_ ' his arrival. Now, there were two more skeletons he had been introduced to. He had been informed that they were from the so called 'Classic' universe. The Sans from that universe was undoubtedly nicknamed Classic, while his brother was nicknamed Rus.

And now, Slim found himself sitting next to Stretch as he watched Classic and Red shooting puns back and forth, while Blue and Rus were in the kitchen trying to ignore the two by making some sort of food. though he had been there no more than a day, he already felt himself getting used to the presence of the others. He also found himself forgetting all his troubles, the worries that Razz - the nickname he had made up himself for his brother- would find him. He didn't know why Razz had suddenly snapped, and started treating him worse. And frankly, at the moment he didn't care.

So he continued watching the pun war taking place on the living room floor while the two smaller skeletons drank their favored condiment, Stretch at his side, feeling safe and comfortable. After about half an hour of the  _wonderful_  spitfire filling the living room, Blue appeared in the doorway, smiling triumphantly and carrying a plate of steaming tacos.

"Time to eat!" The blue-and-gray-clad skeleton said cheerfully, looking around the room.

Red and Classic paused their vicious battle to take part in the tacos, snickering to themselves. "Hey guys, we should play a game." Offered Classic, looking around the room with a smirk. "Like what?" Blue queried, tilting his head as his wonderful food creation was distributed among the others. "Truth or dare." Red cut Classic off, as if reading his mind. They both grinned at each other. Blue shrugged. "i don't see why not." The smallest of them all said, sitting down on the floor next to Classic. "Alright. Slim, truth or dare!" Classic looked at his brother's lazy alternate, who seemed rather shocked to be integrated into the game.

"uh. Truth?" Slim shrugged, not wanting to know how vicious the dares could get. "How many people have you kissed?" Classic asked, grinning. "For fucks sake, how am I supposed to know?" Slim groaned, sinking further into the couch. "Ugh.. Probably... one?" He responded after a few moments, probably too embarrassed to tell everyone the only one, who had made it  _very_  clear he wanted no one else to make  _any_  moves on Slim. "Alright. I accept that." Classic shrugged. Slim decided to get this over with. "Red, truth or dare." 

"DARE!"   
"I dare you to kiss Classic... for ten seconds."  
" _EXCUSE_  ME?"  
"You wanted a dare." Slim grinned at the blush blooming across Red's face as he glanced at Classic.

Red groaned inwardly, looking around the room at the expectant faces. Why had he suggested this game?   
After a few moments, he turned to Classic, feeling like this was going to be a very  _long_  night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like after all the angst from the previous chapter and the beginning of this one.  
> I decided to make it up with some light-hearted fun and even some hints toward Kustard ;D


End file.
